


They Came In Handy

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Disney World, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your otp, who wears the "If lost return to _____" shirt and who wears the "I'm ____" shirt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Came In Handy

“I hate you,” Alex grumbled into her phone as she frantically looked around her, “Why the hell would you tell her she could go meet Stitch? I don’t like crowds and Disney World is the biggest crowd imaginable.”

Kara laughed on the other end and Alex rolled her eyes at her sister as she continued moving her eyes quickly around her looking for the woman who had wondered off without her.

“What’s going on, Alex?” Kara asked as she giggled and the brunette growled into the phone.

“She wondered off, Kara. She’s disappeared into the crowd and I have absolutely no clue where she’s gone,” Alex grumbled as she pushed past the crowd waiting for the 3:15 parade. She skirted a few children and rolled her eyes at the sight of yet another couple getting engaged in front of Cinderella’s castle, “Just stay with me. That’s the only thing I asked of her. Stay with me. We’ll do whatever you want but you have to break that habit of wondering off. She listens as well as you do.”

“Hey!” Kara said but Alex could still hear her giggling and sighed, “I have to go, Al. Let me know when you find her, please?”

“Yeah, yeah,” She pocketed her phone and kept walking in the direction of the nearest meet and greet hoping that her girlfriend would be near it, “I swear I’m going to throttle her when I find her,” She mumbled to herself after not finding her near the queue of people waiting to meet Mickey Mouse.

“Excuse me?” Alex spun and found a teenage girl tugging Astra behind her while the woman vehemently protested the action, “I think you may have lost this,” Alex laughed and looked up at her girlfriend who was now standing in front of her, “Cute shirts by the way,” She said before running off back towards her friends.

Alex crossed her arms and looked up at her girlfriend who just shrugged, “I thought I saw Tiana,” Alex rolled her eyes, “At least Cat’s gift came in handy?”

Alex glared and looked at Astra’s shirt which read “If found, return to Alex”. It matched her own tee which read “I’m Alex”.

“You’re in trouble,” Astra pouted at her in response to the statement, “But if we don’t go now, we’re going to miss Stitch so you’ll have to be in trouble later.”


End file.
